


I won't freeze you out (my heart is melting)

by puzzle_shipper



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Flirting, M/M, Minor Character Death, off-screen fight, turning people into ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzle_shipper/pseuds/puzzle_shipper
Summary: The hall that led to the throne room was decorated with traitors, frozen into the icy walls.





	I won't freeze you out (my heart is melting)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kage88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage88/gifts).



> Once upon a time Kage88 asked for the following prompt “It’s like minus 50 degrees here.”  
> then I found this one http://deepwaterwritingprompts.tumblr.com/post/169747125666/text-the-hall-that-led-to-the-throne-room-was  
> and doesn't Tobi make a wonderful Ice king?
> 
> A warm thank you to PandaFlower for the title! 
> 
> (i'll uh, probably add more tags later?)

The hall that led to the throne room was decorated with traitors, frozen into the icy walls. Their faces still animated with the terror they had felt before their demise.  
Izuna suppressed a shiver as they walked.  
  
"Creepy much?" he muttered to his brother.  
Madara personally agreed but would prefer not to draw the attention of the guards leading them.  
"We're not in a position to criticize the choices of the person we're about to ask for aid." he muttered back.  
  
Were the situation less severe, Izuna would have stuck out his tongue at his brother. And less cold in the hall, as his lips already felt chapped. He flexed his fingers to keep the blood moving in his hands.  
“It’s like minus 50 degrees here.” he muttered just to be annoying. Madara hurriedly shushed him.  
  
“His majesty will receive you now.” The guard intoned when they reached the end of the hall and stopped before the massive doors, no doubt made of ice, just like the walls.  
Izuna and Madara nodded and spoke their thanks.  
The doors opened from the inside and the guard ushered them in.

The brothers could not stifle their gasps of wonder. The room was resplendent and grand. A lot more livable than the hall, that’s for sure. The blue fires hanging around gave off much needed warmth. The chandelier reflected their light, bathing the room in it.  
In the middle was a raised platform where a throne stood.  
A man sat on it, reading a letter, eyebrows drawn incredulously.  
  
Madara’s breath caught in his throat when his eyes landed on him. ‘The Ice king’ he thought and hastily did his best to conceal his awed expression and turn it back to neutral. He did not look like the tales told. Despite the blue light illuminating the room, Madara was sure he wasn’t actually made of ice. Nor did he wear a crown of bones. If anything his crown was an elegant thing of beauty, much like the man himself. A circlet, delicate, silvery and definitely woven out of ice, sat on his head, almost lost in his white hair and at the same time drawing the attention.  
  
The Ice king was not who Madara expected but he did not let himself waver. His people counted on him.

 

He took a calming breath, but before he could speak, the king set the letter to the side and turned his attention on them.  
  
“Satisfied your curiosity about my domain?” he asked with an arched eyebrow. There was a trace of amusement in his tone, which Madara could not miss.  
“I… I’m afraid not entirely, your majesty.” Madara said after a beat.  
“That you are,” the Ice king hummed, “but determined too. Even when faced with someone as terrible as myself.” He considered them for a moment, “Tell me, Madara of Clan Uchiha, why have you come such a long way?” he asked.  
  
Madara swallowed dryly and willed himself to speak.  
  
“Revered Ice king, it is not a joyful matter I come to your realm for.” And so he began the story of the misfortune and woe that had befallen his clan and the lands they dwelled in. He opted to not avert his eyes in respect, he actually wasn’t sure he’d be able to, the Ice king’s red eyes were strangely alluring and so he stared back at him as he narrated.  
“We humbly ask for your aid, oh Ice king, a hotheaded people we may be, but we sought no real quarrel with these strangers.”  
  
“And here they have relentlessly attempted to drive you off your lands.” Tobirama smoothly interjected and as he talked he absently picked up the letter from before and held it in his hand.  
Madara nodded sharply, with every word he said the fear he felt ebbed away until only his determination was left.  
  
“So they have. We suffered many a casualty, many good people fell to their wicked attacks and ambushes. They have refused to reason with us.” His voice gained an edge of anger and helplessness.  
Madara breathed in to calm himself.  
  
“My brother and I arrived here on the behest of one of our elders. She insisted that we journey here to ask for your aid and, um, are you aware your letter is burning?” he asked in confusion.  
  
While Madara spoke, the Ice King had signaled something to one of the guards who left to fulfill it. Then he let the letter hover above the edge of one small blue fire. It was merrily devouring the expensive looking paper and seemed to grow stronger.  
The ruler inclined his head in acknowledgement.  
“I am but your concern is noted.” he spoke as the last bits of the letter were dissolved in the fire and it danced joyfully away.  
  
Madara exchanged a brief baffled look with his brother; you certainly didn’t see dancing fires every day.  
"Right." said Madara awkwardly. He cleared his throat before continuing his speech. “We have journeyed here to ask for your aid and offer an alliance between our people in return.” He finished and fell silent awaiting the decision.  
  
"Your worry is valid and your motivation is just, Madara of Clan Uchiha. I see no reason not to grant your request." The Ice king spoke as he got up from the throne and, oh. Madara hadn't noticed that his fluffy white collar was actually part of an intricate deep blue cape.  
He watched, slightly dazed, as the man approached him. He was aware he should say something, thank him but at that moment the only thing he was focused on was staring at the Ice king.  
Not that the Ice king wasn’t staring back at him. In fact his eyes never left Madara's face during the whole conversation.

 

Madara hadn’t noticed that of course, caught up in presenting his clan, but his brother certainly had.  
  
Izuna watched with concealed amusement, and a small dose of worry, as the Ice king offered his hand to Madara and spoke.  
  
"I, Tobirama, King of these lands, hereby grant the Clan Uchiha my protection. I shall do everything within my power to aid them. Your enemies are my enemies, and my allies are your allies."  
Madara did not hesitate to take the offered hand. It was warm, which came as a surprise, and he had the inexplicable urge to hold on to that hand. Maybe he could again later?  
He was not as distracted as to forget his next words of course. They were just as important for sealing the alliance.  
  
“Thank you, Ice king. You have the eternal gratitude of my clan and mine. From now on my clan shall be allied with yours. Your enemies are my enemies, and my allies are your allies.” He said formally.  
  
“You may call me Tobirama.” said the Ice king, lips pulling into the beginning of a smile, which, if you asked Madara, made his face even more beautiful. And he really needed to stop those thoughts before he got in trouble.  
Madara slightly bowed his head.  
“And you may call me Madara, as is proper.” He said with a small smile of his own.

 

The Ice king then regarded Izuna, who was doing his best to conceal the wide grin his face wanted to split into.  
  
“As cherished brother and trusted advisor of Madara, I offer the same courtesy to you, Izuna of Clan Uchiha.” Tobirama said to him.  
“Likewise, Tobirama.” Izuna inclined his head briefly. “Your courtesy and aid are greatly appreciated by the Clan.” He said formally, face betraying none of the glee he currently felt, only the genuine gratitude and relief.  
  
Tobirama nodded and turned to Madara again.  
  
“Perhaps you would join me for a walk, while we talk more about the situation?” he suggested lightly.  
  
While Madara’s brain attempted to process that request, along with how close to him the Ice king was standing, he could see freckles on that beautiful face, Izuna coughed politely to get their attention again.  
  
“Correct me if I’m reading this situation wrong” Izuna began with a grin, “but I should probably leave you two alone to talk about the details.” He continued, ignoring Madara’s scowl and the warning “Izuna.”  
  
The Ice king raised an eyebrow at him but did not question the younger Uchiha.  
  
“You may go. The guards will take you to see the library or gardens if you wish.” He dismissed him, lips tugged in a secretive smirk.  
  
Izuna had no qualms about leaving his brother with the Ice king now. After all, both of them were very clearly eyeing each other. It was kind of hard to miss how all of the king’s attention was on Madara. Izuna was both proud and thought that was hilarious. Still, he was confident that things would go smoother if they could flirt without his presence. He was going to tease Madara about this turn of events on their way back.

 

As the guard led him out of the room, Izuna idly toyed with the idea of asking him about the person he had seen earlier but quickly dismissed it. Best not, he could find them himself.

  
And find them he did!

  
Just as he set foot outside the cold hall decorated with frozen traitors, he was almost bowled over by a tall, enthusiastic man with a fluffy white jacket. And tiny horns! Izuna almost crooned in delight.  
  
“Oh! Terribly sorry, wasn’t watching where I was going!” the gorgeous apparition exclaimed as he took a step back.  
“Oh no, no, it’s perfectly alright.” Izuna hurried to assure him.  
  
“Prince Itama, is something the matter?” the guard questioned.  
“No, I, ah, wanted to see brother about something.” said Itama.  
“The king currently has visitors.” The guard informed him. “The leaders of Clan Uchiha are visiting.”  
  
“Izuna of Clan Uchiha, pleased to make you acquaintance.” Izuna smoothly introduced himself and offered his hand to Itama with a charming smile.  
“Prince Itama, and the pleasure’s all mine.” Itama said as he reached to shake his hand and was instead surprised when Izuna lightly kissed his knuckles.  
  
Izuna lightly batted his eyelashes at him and was treated to the sight of Itama’s face heating up lightly.  
  
“A-are you enjoying your stay here?” Itama asked as he scratched at one of his horns.  
“Greatly. Dare I say, even more so, since I met you?” Izuna did not believe in such a thing as ‘too many compliments’, and Itama’s face was even more fetching when he was blushing.  
  
“The king has ordered me to escort our guest for now.” The guard interrupted their moment.  
“Yeah, he and brother are busy finalizing the new alliance.” Izuna nodded and belatedly realized that may have sounded a bit… well. It was not like those two weren’t flirting anyway.  
  
The guard gave him a long suffering look while Itama hid a grin.  
  
“Well, if you’re free now, I can show you around?” Itama offerd after a moment of thought.  
“For you, my Prince, I will always have time.” Izuna proclaimed and performed a bow with a flourish.  
“None of that formal nonsense, call me Itama.” He said hurriedly. “Oh! You should absolutely see the gardens!” Itama exclaimed with a wide smile. “Come on, I’ll show you.” He said and took him by the hand.  
“Lead the way.” Izuna grinned at him.  
  
The guard followed after them, suddenly relegated to chaperone duty. He wasn’t sure how to explain this one to the Captain of the guards. New allies or not, it just wasn’t-ugh. That argument didn’t hold much weight when the king was doing it too. The guard resolved to make sure nothing untoward happened and to… politely ignore anything else those two did.

 

* * *

 

The gardens.  
  
The gardens were not really what one would expect of them. And yet they were more than was expected of gardens to be.  
On the way to the Ice king’s lands there hadn’t been much time to stop and marvel at the truly specific ‘flora’ around them. The matter was simply too time sensitive.  
  
The matter was still time sensitive but they could have this short moment to rest, …and flirt, and then return home with aid.  
  
And here Izuna thought that fire flowers were a sight to behold!  
  
There was a flower that looked like it was spun from snow in the shape of a calla lily. It looked immensely soft. Felt that way too. Like fresh snow, just fallen on the ground.  
  
There was a peony bush that glittered cheerfully and, surprisingly, in its usual soft pink glory. The petals gentle to the touch.  
  
A willow’s icy leaves chimed sweetly nearby.

 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Itama asked lightly as he enjoyed Izuna’s breathless wonder.

They had stopped by a patch of blue star shaped flowers which glittered in the sun. His companion made a noise of agreement and Itama continued, lips pulling into a smile.

“Not as beautiful as you, I must say.” Picking up a flower, he tucked it in Izuna’s hair.  
  
He wasn’t sure what he expected but Izuna’s entire face turned red, mouth opening a few times to stutter a thank you. Izuna reached up to touch the flower and a new spark entered his eyes. Itama found that he liked that even more. Itama grinned again. “You’re definitely more beautiful.”  
  
“This is just not fair. Here I am, in this lovely sparking garden, with your gorgeous self for company, and I’m supposed to function?” Izuna pouted once he recovered enough to form words.  
  
Itama gave him an innocent look. He grasped Izuna’s hand in his tentatively.  
  
“Shall we continue this walk?” he whispered in his ear, voice sweet as honey.  
Izuna nodded his agreement enthusiastically, a grin spreading on his face and holding Itama’s hand like something precious.

 

The rest of the tour wasn’t rushed, so much as just slightly expedited. Just a smidge. Itama reasoned that he could show him the greenery his eldest brother had made another time. It was quite an interesting one, full of plants from all over the lands. Hashirama traveled a lot, you see, since he didn’t really have princely duties. What with those damn traitors and all, he muttered with a scowl.  
  
“What traitors-” Izuna began but Itama assured him quickly.  
“All frozen in the wall now, no need to worry.”  
“Oh. Wait, they’re real real???” Izuna gasped.  
“Well ye- why wouldn’t they be real?” Itama blinked at him.  
  
“Thought they were just, you know, ice statues. To instill respect?” Izuna shrugged. “They’re very creepy.” He added.  
“They were worse in life, really. And why would we bother to make them statues, when Tobi can _make them_ into statues?” Itama grinned. It was a grin that made Izuna reconsider some of his earlier observations, while another part of him urged him to find a discrete place where their escort wouldn’t see them. Now! Now! Some of it must have showed on his face though, as Itama’s grin turned cheeky.  
  
“I do believe I must tend to the lotus flowers over there, my lords.” Their poor chaperone guard announced and hurriedly made his way back to the first pond with lotus flowers they had seen.  
  
They had already passed five more ponds. And were by one currently. In a distant part of his brain, Izuna wondered how they grew in the frozen water. A more forward part of his brain wondered if kissing Itama now would be appropriate.  
  
Itama steered him towards a copse of trees with the words, “There is a pretty patch of crocus flowers over there. I think you’d like to see them. They are a lovely purple.”  
Izuna followed all too happily.

The crocus looked magnificent, tangled in Itama’s hair. And Itama looked gorgeous sprawled under him in the grass.

 

* * *

 

Madara was really enjoying the Ice king-Tobirama’s company.

During the short walk they covered a variety of topics and found themselves in agreement on most of them. Especially matters of family. Family was important. Both of them were ready to go to great lengths to protect it.  
  
“So, you have three brothers?” Madara asked after he took a sip of his tea. He didn’t recognize the blend, most definitely a local one, it left the sweet, sweet taste of fresh dew. He certainly felt warmer after drinking it. Or maybe part of it had to do with his companion.  
  
“Indeed I do.” Tobirama nodded. “Perhaps I could later introduce you to one of them.” He offered with a light smile. “I know I am certainly glad to have met you. Even if I wish the circumstances had been less dire for you.” Tobirama sighed inaudibly.  
  
“Could have met you on my travels.” Madara muttered absently, only registering part of the sentence. His brain was halfway through a really nice daydream where he encounters the Ice king in a perfect world, where nothing is urgent, his stress levels are way down and his clan isn’t in danger. The Ice king is…  
  
“Gorgeous.” Madara sighs.  
  
“Were they?” Tobirama hummed and Madara blinked hurriedly. It seemed like he had missed a part of this conversation and oh no.  
“Well, depending on-” Madara stammered, having no idea what he was actually talking about.  
  
“Many things, I see.” Tobirama nodded. “What were the ones you liked most?” he asked. “I, myself, have too many duties to travel often, but I’m curious about your experiences.”  
  
“Oh, um.” Madara cleared his throat and took another sip of tea to buy himself more time. It was a slightly too big sip, as he choked.  
  
“Careful, it’s hot.” Tobirama frowned in concern. He reached and patted Madara on the back.  
  
“You’re hot!” Madara wheezed as he set his cup down on the table, miraculously not spilling it. His entire face heated up and he prayed Tobirama just thought he coughed weird.  
  
“That’s, ah, not a compliment I’ve heard about myself.” Tobirama said as his cheeks turned light pink.  
  
“Well, it’s true!” Madara couldn’t resist adding, his face heating immediately. Then he contemplated if he should just drown himself in the tea. But that would have been a too lame death and Izuna would have laughed at him.

 

You’d think that just sitting awkwardly while both of them got over their embarrassment/mortification wouldn’t be an option. But it was.

 

In the end, Madara haltingly began a tale about his time in a land just a few days walk from his family’s lands. One of their frequent routes to the sea, actually.  
It had been far too hot and muggy there, in Madara’s humble opinion. His clothes and, worse, hair stuck to him. And he got rained on randomly during the day. He had liked the place, it had been enjoyable and full of interesting things. But the weather? No. A big no. Don’t laugh at him Tobirama, do you know how terrible is to have hair stuck to you?  
  
Tobirama quickly smothered his grin with a hand, as Madara got more and more into the story.  
  
“- see this hair? It has a mind of its own!” Madara exclaimed flipping his long ponytail over his shoulder.  
“I’m sure it does.” Tobirama hummed, voice thick with laughter but his eyes taking in with interest the way the hair moved.  
  
Madara made a note to flip his hair again later. For completely different reasons.  
  
“You’re sure.” Madara parroted. “Have you ever visited a place with weather like that?” he said incredulously. “No wait. Don’t answer that. You’d probably melt there.” Madara declared, satisfied he had won the argument. And just insulted his host. He paled instantly and cringed internally.

  
Tobirama laughed, bright and deep, almost startling Madara out of his chair with the force of it. Now that was a response Madara had to hear again.  
  
“It would take more than hot weather and damp clothes to melt me, I assure you.” Tobirama said, a pleased smile on his face.  
  
Madara tried to imagine him, dressed in his kingly, intricate clothes there. The fluffy collar probably would have to be discarded and the cape too. Face flushed but laughing at something Madara had said, or panting, looking at him with intent-  
  
“I’m sure!” Madara stammered, immediately halting his train of thought before it took him to pleasing places he wasn’t sure he could go yet. He looked away and flipped his hair again, just to do something.

  
“May I touch it?”  
“Wh-what?” Madara blinked back, startled.  
  
“Ah, apologies if I am being too forward.” Tobirama began, face going from hopeful to carefully neutral.  
“No, no…” Madara cut him off. “You want to… touch? My hair?” he said, testing the words.  
“It’s certainly very eye-catching and looks very soft.” Tobirama shrugged his shoulders. “I understand if you don’t want any strangers touching your hair however.”  
  
Madara snorted and gave him the look that deserved.  
  
“Well, you’re hardly a stranger at this point, even if we did meet today.” He stated. “Go on then.” He offered, pulling the piece of fabric that held his mane in a manner of cohesion, allowing it to fully spill over his back and shoulders.  
  
Tobirama was sitting right next to him in an instant.

  
Madara exhaled softly when long fingers gently slid in his hair, combing slowly through it, careful not to tug too hard. The touch grew bolder with each stroke but still delicate.  
  
“It’s softer.”  
  
The awed whisper made him blink his eyes open, when had he closed them even? Only to find that he was leaning on a strong chest. Well that was… unexpected, he thought, face heating up. Not unpleasant in the least, however. He was just about to lean back but Tobirama’s fingers scratched at the base of his neck and he just about purred in response.  
  
There was a soft chuckle near his ear and Madara was so immensely glad that his face was hidden from view. There was no telling if Tobirama felt the heat from his blush.  
Any further thoughts were… delayed, as Tobirama repeated the motion and Madara leaned boneless against him.

 

To say that Tobirama was pleased with this turn of events would be an understatement. He smiled to himself. Here he was, softly petting Madara’s hair, while the other tried and failed not to make appreciative noises. This was better than what he had dared imagine.

  
Madara soon returned to rambling about the story he had begun earlier. And wasn’t that strange, Tobirama remembered being told about this place by his elder brother, who had once visited it in his travels.  
  
“And then there was that tree of a weirdo.” Madara said, blinking slowly at him, his head comfortably pillowed in Tobirama’s lap.  
  
“Tree of a weirdo?” Tobirama raised his brows, somehow the descriptor was important.  
  
“Yeah,” Madara nodded, eyes lively and fond, “running from a bunch of bandits.”  
“Was he?” Tobirama hummed, fingers still buried in Madara’s hair.  
  
“I still have no idea what he did to get their panties in a twist, they looked quite pissed. Threw a couple of fireballs at them so they’d leave him alone. Then he declared us best friends? I’m not sure what custom he was using but he grew on me on the way to the city.” Madara chuckled at the memory.  
  
“Whoever he was, must have been very persistent.” Tobirama said, lips twitching into a smile.  
  
“Like you wouldn’t believe!” Madara exclaimed, eyes flying open again. “I am not exaggerating the ‘tree’ part not one bit! For the two days on the road, he: talked about his siblings so much I had to tune him out out of self-preservation, picked up a bunch of flowers we walked past, whined about losing a fire flower to the bandits, until I dug in my pack and thankfully found a few leftover seeds of the plant. Which he then. Grew? With his own hands.” Madara paused and looked at him in disbelief. “You’re laughing at me again.” He accused.  
  
“Maybe I am.” Tobirama agreed with a laugh. “So, this tree weirdo, what else about him?” he asked curiously.  
  
“Unbelievable man.” Madara huffed. “And the best friend I’ve ever made. His last letter alone included at least five invitations to go see his young daughter.” He chuckled again. “Hashirama, that’s his name, by the way, then proceeded to fall in love, not even two steps into the city!” Madara raised his hands in confusion. “I have no idea how he managed that?”  
  
Tobirama laughed softly again.  
  
“Don’t worry. That’s the level of weirdness when dealing with brother.” Tobirama spoke, then after a brief hesitation leaned and kissed Madara on the forehead.  
  
That got him a strangled sound and a very pretty blush, so it was definitely a good idea.  
Tobirama gently combed his fingers through Madara’s hair, waiting for the- there it was. A sharp intake of breath.  
  
“What do you mean brother?” Madara asked, jerking his head up to look at him.  
“That fire flower you gifted him is thriving in the green garden.” Tobirama grinned at him, while Madara gasped in outrage.

 

Tobirama’s private library was truly a thing of beauty. So far they had negotiated the exchange and transcription of several books Tobirama had, along with several books Madara mentioned they had back home. Tobirama was most eager about the mythology books they had. The children loved those.  
Speaking of family again…  
  
“… and then suddenly it was on fire. We never did figure out how that happened, as Kawarama definitely doesn’t have any inborn fire powers.” Tobirama finished the story about his youngest brother and his uncanny ability to sniff out fire and make fire, and many other fire related things.  
  
It was a shame Madara wouldn’t be able to meet him, as he was away. Doing ‘only he knows what.’ At least, judging by the mutter from Tobirama when he asked about it. It was even a bigger shame that he could never introduce him to his cousin Kagami. The brave and sometimes panicky youth had perished in the same ambush that got his brother almost killed. It was… they couldn’t even find anything of him to bury…  
A shudder passed through him at the terrible memory.  
  
He breathed in to center himself.

 

Tobirama watched him quietly as he pulled himself back to the present. He reached out and held Madara’s hand in his comfortingly.

“You will perhaps be pleased to learn that your enemies also attempted to gain my favor. However their request was... denied. As we speak the messenger is being escorted away.” he said conversationally.  
  
All the blood drained from Madara's face as he took in the implications.  
  
“What did they look like?” He interrupted his companion.  
  
“Well. I admit I did not pay much attention to them. I disagree with their aims on principle. So I sent the messenger off.” Tobirama as he watched Madara curiously.

  
Logically, Madara was well aware that yelling at someone who could turn him into an icicle with barely a thought was a very bad idea. But also, logically, he had to react somehow to this information being dropped so offhandedly and, honestly, stupefied silence did not even begin to cover it.  
  
“You what?” The words came out as a hoarse whisper.  
  
"Pardon?" Tobirama asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.  
  
“Did all the ice get to your head? What do you mean their messenger was sent off? If they know we are here, my people are in danger!”  
“Wha-” Tobirama began.  
  
“Do they know we’re here? I have to get back to my clan before they attack!” Madara exclaimed, shock and betrayal evident in his voice.  
He bolted towards the doors and slammed them open.  
  
“Madara! The messenger is NOT aware of your presence here!” Tobirama called as he caught up with him, catching his elbow.  
  
“My brother!” he wasn’t listening to Tobirama anymore. Had stopped listening a sentence in. Messenger. He just knew who would have been sent here. Finding Izuna was his first priority now. Madara was quick to step away and duck in a direction he hoped his brother was. He didn’t dare throw a fireball at the Ice king, and oh that had been too good to last but he was going to defend himself if needed. He stormed off enraged to find his brother and get them as far away quickly.  
  
“Madara!” Tobirama called after him with a frown. He could not afford to use his power on the other, lest he convey a very wrong idea. Something had startled him, but he did not understand what. After all, the messenger was taken care of.  
  
He closed his eyes in concentration for a moment and took off after Madara.

 

* * *

 

It was sometimes later, between soft kisses and whispered conversation that something broke through to their little haven.  
Izuna froze, lips just barely touching Itama’s collarbone, and listened as a familiar and deeply loathed voice drifted nearby.  
  
“Izu…” Itama’s voice was barely audible in his ear, breath warm and gentle. He slowly untangled himself from Izuna, to give him breathing space. He leaned back, letting Izuna sit up too.  
  
More bits of conversation drifted by. It was mostly one sided however. Clearly the other party was just interested in moving along.  
“Ita… Ita I know that voice.” Izuna said, voice laden with urgency.  
  
“Not for a good reason, I gather.” Itama grimaced when Izuna shook his head. “I think I hear, ah, yes. They are escorted by Touka.” He nodded to himself. “She’s captain of the guard.” He clarified at Izuna’s questioning look.  
  
“I want to investigate. This is a vicious foe. Almost got the best of me last time and took a dear cousin from me.” Izuna said slowly, cautiously. He took Itama’s hands in his. “But I don’t want to put you in danger.”  
“You are sweet.” Itama touched their foreheads together. “I’m tough as ice you know.”

 

Turns out their hidden copse was near a back exit. Who knew. Well, Itama knew but he hadn’t counted on people actually using that one while the two of them were there. Unless you had home advantage, that exit wasn’t really for guests. So, whoever they were throwing out. They were essentially leaving them for dead.  
  
Which, Itama mused as they crept closer and closer, wasn’t something Itama cared for this time. If Izuna was to be believed, and Itama believed him, that person was bad news for everyone.  
  
The path Touka, her charge and four of her best guards walked along was separated by the garden proper with a fence. Itama and Izuna went ahead where the crowns of the trees in the grove allowed them a good view and hid in them.  
And there. One of Touka’s best was leading the group and the rest of them formed a protective formation with the unfamiliar individual and Touka guarded the rear, lest he try something he would regret. And there was no way he wasn’t considering it with the way his eyes darted around nervously and his frequent nonsensical questions that failed to get any information out of the guards.  
  
He looked to the trees.  
  
It was his lucky day.  
  


“Uchiha! What a sight for sore eyes!” he grinned nastily as he spotted him. “Thought you were dead, really.” He added nonchalant as he stopped walking.  
  
Izuna swore internally the moment their eyes connected.  
  
“Can’t say the same to you. You’re a disgusting sight. As always.” He bit out.  
  
“Maybe you need your eyes checked?” the other suggested with a faux concern. “And who’s that with you?” the touch of curiously was just enough for someone planning to escape his demise. “An abomination? Just like their wretched king?” he said snidely.  
  
Wisps of smoke escaped from Izuna’s mouth, fire dancing under the surface.  
  
Several people spoke at once but Itama’s voice was the clearest.  
  
“You’re not worthy of even insulting my brother.” He said in disdain. “And its ‘abominable’. He bared his teeth at the offender.  
  
“You’re the prince? Really?” he tutted in disappointment.  
  
“Move along. You have an appointment.” Touka had had enough of this chatter. She scowled fearsomely at him and grasped the hilt of her sword in warning.  
“I have an appointment with an exit and we all know that.” He gave her a sly smile and added nonchalantly “I’ll be sure to give regards to your poor cousin, Uchiha. You know, the panicky one with the curly hair.”  
  
“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KAGAMI YOU MISERABLE-” Izuna saw red as he jumped to throttle him.

Kabuto spat a plume of poisonous gas.

 

* * *

 

"What do you mean their messenger was sent off? If they know we are here, my people are in danger!"  
  
The shout echoed through the halls, startling the victorious party escorting Kabuto to be judged. That plume of poison might have given him cover. But it was also flammable. Highly flammable.

Izuna nodded to himself with a wince, his brother sure could yell. Itama and Touka shared an understanding look, while the ex-messenger the guards dragged attempted to escape again. For his troubles sharp swords were pointed at him again. Both Izuna and Itama stared him down coolly.

Tobirama caught up with Madara just outside the hall.  
  
Both of them stopped short at the sight awaiting them.  
  
Izuna and Itama cheerfully waved at them.  
  
"What happened?" Tobirama asked as he strode forward and stopped beside Madara who was glaring at the messenger with disgust.  
All three spoke at the same time.  
  
"Brother-"  
"Tobirama-"  
"My king-"  
  
They glanced at each other. Izuna and Itama shrugged their shoulders.  
  
“My king, this wretched being has most ungracefully, foolishly and horribly repaid your hospitality. Upon being led out of the palace, he has insulted your person, as well as the prince and attempted to harm Prince Itama and your guest!” Touka said barely keeping her tone level, eyes alight with deep offence.  
  
Tobirama’s expression was icy. Next to him Madara looked ready to spit fire. The temperature in the already cold hall dropped noticeably.  
  
“I’m alright brother!” Itama hurried to reassure him, despite the visible evidence to that. “Izuna-“  
  
“Very bravely inhaled a lung full of poison smoke.” Interrupted Touka and scowled at the idiot.  
  
“I can breathe smoke. The poison part was a bit inconvenient, I admit.” Izuna scoffed then smiled “But Itama healed me, so I’m fine.”  
  
Touka threw him a dubious look but had to concede his point. Even if Itama had used the opportunity to kiss Izuna. He didn’t really need to do that to heal him.

 

“Tobirama. Before you move forward to murder or whatever, brother and I would like to have a short talk with this slimy excuse for a person.” Izuna said, eyes burning with barely restrained violence. “He has… knowledge about a valued clan mate we presumed dead.” He said, choosing his words carefully.  
  
It took less than a second for Madara to catch up.  
  
“What have you done to Kagami.” He snarled and dragged Kabuto up by the collar. Mocking laughter was the only answer he got.  
  
“Why bother telling you a-anything.” Kabuto choked out, as Madara’s hands tightened. “Not like you’ll see him again.”  
  
A steady hand on his shoulder was the only thing preventing Madara from strangling Kabuto.  
He looked back at Tobirama who motioned at him to release the messenger. Madara dropped him to the ground in disgust. The guards immediately pointed their swords at him again.  
  
“Usually, I would grant you that request. However in this case I assure you that his continued existence is not necessary at all.” Tobirama spoke, words carrying a sense of finality. Much like when one is confronted with a falling glacier they cannot escape.  
  
“Letting others fight your battles for you Uchiha? Pathetic.” Kabuto said, desperation pushing him to find any kind of opening, any advantage to save his miserable life.  
  
“Don’t flatter yourself. You’re barely even an execution.” Tobirama said icily. “Did you not think I would not investigate your outlandish claims?”  
  
“You-you have-”  
  
“That team you left guarding the main road to the palace was quickly dealt with of course. Who are you to tell me who gets to visit _my palace._ ” Tobirama sneered in disdain.  
  
The Uchiha brothers hissed in anger, realizing the implications of his words.  
  
Kabuto paled more.  
  
“As far as information goes, you’re useless to me, and no doubt useless to them.” Tobirama continued, “Unless either of you has other concerns that need to be addressed?” He looked at the brothers in turn.  
  
“What are you going to do to him?” Izuna asked, voice a lot steadier than his expression had been before.  
  
The Ice king noticed him holding hands with Itama and had to suppress a sigh. That actually explained why they were both here. And other things he refused to acknowledge at the moment explained the crocus flowers stuck in their hair.  
  
“Let’s move to the hall proper, shall we?” Tobirama’s lips twisted into a small smile. It was not a pleasant one.  
  
“Yes, lets.” Izuna nodded agreeably, a sparkle in his eyes telling Tobirama that he had an idea where this would go.  
  
Madara was suspicious and would have loved to extract the information himself. However he trusted his brother so he went without complaint. He too was curious how this would unfold.

“It has not been that long, since some fools thought they could take control of this land.” Tobirama began. “Perhaps they felt they deserved it, or that it was their right. While they initially succeeded in making my elder brother abdicate and then banishing him for that.” Tobirama’s lips twitched in a sardonic smile. “They soon found out that they couldn’t… how did they put it,” he paused in mock contemplation, “ah yes. ‘Guide me on the way to greatness’. I was neither going to let them manipulate me. Nor would I let them harm me and mine.”  
  
The audience – new and old – listened intently.  
  
“As you can see,” Tobirama gestured at the frozen statues around them, “I won that particular fight.”  
  
Kabuto tried to make a break for it. Tobirama grabbed him by the throat before he could.  
  
“You can’t- my masters will-” he struggled as the ice was slipping quickly along his skin, in his veins.  
  
“Your masters will fall.” Tobirama said simply as he effortlessly moved him to the wall. The ice rippled hungrily. Kabuto was already frozen solid before the scream could escape from his throat.

 

“Madara,” Tobirama turned to him and said, voice noticeably warmer now, “let this be a symbol. Of our new alliance. And friendship.”  
  
“That was so hot.” Madara blurted, looking back and forth between Tobirama and the new statue in the wall. He cringed internally and externally when his ears caught up. Oh no. The air around his face warmed with the force of his blush.  
  
“That’s not the temperature you’re looking for, brother.” Izuna laughed in amusement. The little brat. See if he didn’t shove a bunch of snow down his back.  
  
Tobirama was smiling at Madara. A light blush on his composed face as well. His eyes sparkled with an emotion Madara was hesitant to name at the moment.

 

“Brother!” a voice bellowed from outside the halls starting everyone but Tobirama.  
  
The doors burst open and a tall man gingerly carrying a bearskin coat in his arms burst in. He slipped on the ice but quickly turned it to a smooth glide and twirl to slow his momentum.

“Welcome back, Kawarama. We were expecting you.” Tobirama smiled warmly.  
  
The Ice king’s brother looked like he had run headfirst into an explosion. His face still had smudged sooth in places, there was an old scar on his cheek, his brown hair had twigs and leaves in it. And for some reason he smelled like a bear.  
Well. That could be attributed to the bearskin coat he was carrying. Why _was_ he carrying it that way anyway?

  
“Tobs, holy shit.” Kawarama exclaimed as he finally came to a stop on the floor near Tobirama.  
  
“Don’t call me tha-” Tobirama started to say before his brother cut him off.  
  
“I checked out the place, yeah? And you would not believe! Those bastards!” Kawarama’s face was twisted in grave offence. “We need that alliance with the fire people, like, uhh yesterday!”  
  
“That’s already-”  
  
“Sent a letter, did they?” Kawarama hummed distractedly. “Good, good. I volunteer to go meet with them.”  
  
Everyone stared at him in various degrees of bewilderment – from complete but grateful disbelief (Madara and Izuna but they didn’t know him yet so it was excused) to mild desire to bang their face in a flat surface (Tobirama).  
  
“What’s _that_ look for? Are we on fire?” He quickly checked himself and the bearskin. They were not. “Wait,” he squinted at the wall, “did you ice someone? Itama, did he ice someone? And I missed it? That’s not fair!”  
  
“Kawarama, for the last time, I don’t ice people for fun!” Tobirama grit his teeth in annoyance. “Introductions. This is my brother Kawarama, as you already heard. Kawarama, these are Madara and Izuna from Clan Uchiha. We-” Tobirama sighed inaudibly when he was interrupted yet again, this time by the bearskin.  
  
“Madara? Madara-sama!” the bearskin wiggled and Kawarama quickly unwrapped part if it revealing the face of-  
  
“Kagami!” Madara and Izuna cried in unison. They were by his side in a flash.  
  
He looked… gods, he looked so beaten up. His usually curly hair was matted with dirt and old blood, his face bruised and dirty, though it looked like someone had tried to clean it up a bit.  
  
Madara darkly wished he could still punch in Kabuto’s smug face. Instead he carefully ruffled Kagami’s hair, cursing inwardly when Kagami flinched.  
  
“You are safe now. I promise.” Madara swore. Next to him, Izuna nodded vigorously.  
  
“No one’s going to hurt you, minion. We’ll set them on fire before they could.” Izuna assured him.  
  
“Madara-sama!” Kagami made a soft whimpering noise and reached with his hand for him. He managed to get ahold of his hair and tugged lightly. A frown crossed his face. “Oh, good, I’m not hallucinating.”  
  
“You, ah, said you couldn’t see.” Kawarama said carefully.  
  
“I could be hearing things! It’s happened before.” Kagami defended himself with a pout. “Like that time I accidently set fire to, err, never mind!”  
Kawarama laughed softly while Kagami flushed in embarrassment.  
  
“Wait, what do you mean-” Izuna began but Itama touched his hand.  
  
“Perhaps we should move this conversation to the healers. We shouldn’t keep him in this cold room at the very least.” Itama suggested lightly.  
  
“No, wait! There’s,” Kagami frowned trying to remember what was- “Madara-sama! Uncle Setsuna sold us out!” he cried, face twisted in despair.  
  
Madara’s eyes flashed red, he clenched his fists and when he exhaled, smoke escaped from his mouth.  
  
“Is that so.” Izuna narrowed his eyes.  
  
“I saw him! Then they noticed I was awake…” he trailed off with a shudder. “I don’t know what they did to my eyes.” Kagami whispered looking afraid and lost.  
Kawarama murmured soothing words in his ear and nuzzled his hair.  
  
“Leave Setsuna to me.” Madara said finally. “Let’s get you to the healers. You’ve been through a lot.”  
  
Itama took that as his cue to lead the way.

 

* * *

 

A more coherent version of the events made Tobirama itch to get a glass of something strong. Or maybe a bottle. Or ice someone again. Judging by the way both Kawarama and Kagami were immensely gleeful over the ‘small, tiny, barely noticeable’ explosions they had left in the wake of their escape, it had not been barely noticeable at all. Or maybe it was the looks they threw each other? Both. Tobirama decided it was definitely both. But he was also very proud of his brother for leaving deserved devastation in his wake. These people had to be stopped.  
  
Next to him, Madara was grim faced as he listened. No doubt already formulating a strategy for when he returned. Tobirama would see to it that he had all the support he needed.  
  
Kagami himself was already looking better. His leg would need a few weeks to heal and the healers were certain that his eyes would be back no normal when the poison left his system. Even so, he was staying under observation for any other side effects. Madara had argued Izuna into getting a checkup as well. Thankfully he was declared healthy.

Oh yes. Kawarama and Kagami had decided, over the course of their escape that falling in love was the best idea they could ever have. They still thought that.  
Apparently Kagami had, even in his weakened state, managed to start a fire and only with directions from Kawarama to time it perfectly into a bone shattering explosion.  
  
Similarly. Kawarama had set up a different explosion later on. And Kagami had been impressed by sound only. The fact that he had correctly guessed the size, colour and temperature, only spoke to his skill. He still definitely wanted to actually see what Kawarama could do, so Tobirama was vaguely contemplating just where he could send them that was remote enough not to cause any problem.  
For the moment, both of them wanted a spring wedding.

 

It was all too soon time to send the Uchiha brothers off. The situation really was urgent and they had to get there as fast as they could. So, naturally, Tobirama allowed them to use the Hirashin room. He wished he could go with them and spend more time with Madara but his duties, his kingdom…  
He sent Touka and some of his best soldiers instead. Others would join them soon as well.  
  


“Come back victorious.” Tobirama said quietly to Madara, while the others politely pretended they weren’t listening. Itama and Izuna were similarly saying goodbyes.  
  
“Of course I will.” Madara’s lips twitched amused at the order. “I’ll expect a welcome back kiss.” He added cheekily.  
  
“Is that so?” Tobirama hummed, a smile tugging on his lips. “Well I guess I should give you a kiss goodbye as well.” And he did. Leaned down to fit their lips together. Soft. And chaste.  
  
When he pulled back, Madara was staring wide-eyed at him, red spreading on his fine features.  
  
“That’s a good look on you.” He grinned again as Madara’s face reddened more. He was still smiling when Madara got his wits about him and pulled Tobirama for a proper kiss.


End file.
